Realize
by Once-In-A-Blue-Moon-17
Summary: Miyu is jealous of Akira being Kanata's girlfriend. What will she do to make Kanata hers? Or will fate control it? And of course, she needs the help pf the gang. This my first songfic, so yeah, Enjoy reading!


**A.N./: Hi everyone. This is my first fic in Daa! Daa! Daa! But this is actually the second. So that's all. Have fun in reading and hope you like it! Thank You! .**

**Summary: Miyu is so jealous of Akira being Kanata's girlfriend. So, Miyu what will Miyu do to make Kanata hers? After that, will Kanata be hers? Of course the gang will be by her side.**

**Miyu's POV. :**

Hi everyone! I'm Miyu Kouzuki. You know, I'm really jealous of Akira, because she has all the time to be with Kanata. I admit, I have fallen in love with Kanata. It's hard to keep your feelings to yourself. Once you saw your love being with another girl, your heart will of course, ache. So this is what I'm going to do. I'm planning on entering a singing contest

**No One's POV. :**.

_**Flashback**_

**Miyu's POV. :**

Me and the gang are on the on the mall. We entered different shops. Of course, Kanata is with Akira. They are going to another shop which has couple T-shirts! And they're freaking holding hands and doing sweet talks. How much I hate it! Oops… I almost keep my guard down because

"Hey Miyu, are you alright?" Aya said. Oh no! She noticed.

"Yeah, Miyu are you alright? A while ago you were smiling to us then you just look at to Kanata and Akira's direction you suddenly became mad." Santa said.

"Hey guys! Didn't you know? Miyu is jealous of Aki-"I quickly cut Nanami off.

"They're coming! Shut your mouth." I said.

"Hey, did we missed something?" Kanta said.

"Nothing! You missed nothing!" I said. Kanata gave me a weird look. Sigh, I'm so depressed.

"Okay."

Then after that we went to a restaurant.

"Hey Miyu, me, Nanami-chan, Christine will go to the comfort room." Aya said.

"Okay. Hurry up. I think the food is almost here."

"Okay!" They went to the comfort room fast. Woah, I didn't expect that. Maybe they are planning something again. Hmmm…

**Aya's POV. :**

Hahaha… Miyu didn't know our plan. Our plan was to see if Miyu can hold her feelings. Nanami-chan already told us that Miyu like Kanata. Then we quickly hide to some place where we can still see Miyu, Kanata and Akira. Then, the food was served. The three of them were already eating. Akira and Kanata are doing sweet things again like feeding each other alternately. Poor Miyu, I don't think she can't hold anymore. I can't see her expression because her bangs are covering her face. Sigh…

**Miyu's POV. :**

Aya and the others are not here yet. I told myself, they are planning something again. I shouldn't let my guard down! Sigh… Then, our food was served. I picked upped the spoon and fork and began eating.

"Hey Kanata, feed me!" said Akira.

"Geez Akira, you are so childish!" said Kanata. I smiled a little because he didn't agree.

"…But I liked your idea." He added. What! I'm wrong! My smile quickly turned into a frown. I thought he wasn;t going to agree but I was wrong…I can't take it anymore!

Wait, Aya and the other's orders are still here, maybe Kanata will just take it home. I know that the others left us already.

I quickly ate my food and said to them,

"Excuse me. Here's is my share. I'm going to go home." I quickly said while my bangs covering my upper face. I quickly put the money on the table and ran away. I forgot to tell you that my mom already came here and bought a house. So Kanata and I are not living together anymore. Sometimes, I wonder what is happening when Akira is there.

Have they already…kissed yet?

**Aya's POV. :**

Nozomu almost stood up to ran after Miyu but Christine held his wrist.

"Nozomu, leave Miyu alone first. Aya has another plan."

"Oh yeah. I'm just going to text Miyu to wait for us outside." I said.

"'Kay fine."

Here is what I texted to Miyu:

Hey Miyu. We are really sorry to leave you there! Please wait for us outside! Please! I'll tell you the whole story!

~Aya~

After that, we all went outside and left Akira and Kanata there.

After 10 minutes, I saw Miyu.

"Miyu! Here!" she looked at the direction of the sound to where it is coming from and saw us. She quickly hugged us and cried. I'm guilty! We hugged her too.

"Miyu-chan, we are really sorry for leaving you there!" we all said.

"Why did you leave me there anyway?"

"Because…" We told her the whole story.

"Hmm… Okay. I forgive you."

"Thank You!" we all said.

_**End Of Flashback**_

**Miyu's POV. :**

~-Mukai awase ni suwatta shunkan ni  
Otona no, yokogao ni, DOKI DOKI shiteru no  
Itsudemo, sobani iru hazu demo  
Hontou wa, KIMI no koto, yoku shiranai yo ne

Itsumo nakama tachi to, asonderu kedo  
Futari kiri ni naru to, dokoka chigau yo  
Nani ka, hanashi kakete

Zutto, dare yori mo, daisuki dayo  
Dakedo, ienai yo, chika sugiru yo  
Itsuka, kizuite yo, mitsumeteru yo  
Koi no TANE o maitara, hora, sakasou yo, ippai  
Mou, kamisama ni onegai-~

It's so early! My cellphone rang suddenly. I glared at it. It ruined my sleep. Anyways, I still answered it.

"Hello?"

"Miyu-chan! I need something to tell you. So please go to the mall. The mall we went in last time. We'll wait for you outside." Aya-chan's loud voice sure woke me up.

Anyways, I took a shower and dress up. I wore a pink floral dress that is just below my knee and a sandal that is also pink too.

I went to the mall and saw the gang waiting for me.

"Hey guys, I'm here."

"Ok. Come on, we will go to the garden." We arrived at the garden.

"So Miyu, this is the thing I've been meaning to tell you. I saw a poster saying that there is a singing contest this coming August 11. You have 20 days to prepare. But first you have to be strong in seeing things."

"Like what?" I asked confused.

"Like seeing Akira with Kanata holding hands and doing sweet talks."

"Oh yeah, you are right."

"Then after you became strong, you should act like there is nothing wrong with Kanata and Akira holding hands or doing sweet talks and other things."

"Then Kanata will not be okay and go to you and ask you if there is something wrong or 'please go back to your old self!' He can say that because maybe he has feeling for you that were just hidden." There goes Aya, being author-like again. But she has a point anyway.

"That is right Miyu-chan." Said the others.

"Fine. I'll do it. But of course, you will help me be the strong ones."

"Of course! But Miyu-chan, remember, do not have a high pride." Chris-chan said.

"Okay." Can I really survive this?

"So Miyu-chi, what song will you sing?" Nozomu said.

"Hmmm…Ah! The song that I am going to sing is Realize by Colbie Caillat."

"Ooohhh… Nice pick Miyu-chan." Santa said.

"So, we'll start to practice now." Aya-chan said.

"Okay fine."I invited them over my house.

**IN THE HOUSE**

"So Miyu-chan, first look at this pictures. Here is Kanata and Akira. Akira kissed Kanata's cheek." I clenched my fists.

"Miyu-chan… Focus!" Chris-chan said.

"Oh yeah. Sorry I forgot." I became my normal self. Maybe, just maybe. I can survive all this.

"So here are more pictures."

**AFTER 2 WEEKS AND 3 DAYS**

**Miyu's POV. :**

I went to the grocery store to buy some foods of course. There is a park near the grocery store. The when I looked at the park, I saw Akira _hugging_ another guy! I better tell Kanata. But before I do that, I need to make sure first if it is really another guy. I quickly finished buying things and went straight to the park. Hey don't get me wrong, I already became strong. But this is what I really need to tell him.

Then when I went in there, good thing they are still here.

"Hey Akira! Why are you hugging him a while ago? You are cheating on Kanata!"

"So what? You are going to tell him? As if he's gonna believe you!"

I snapped and slapped her in the face. She slapped me too. It hurts! She just laughed sarcastically.

"Mizuki, honey. Let's go. This girl ruined our date." Ugh! So it means she wears mascara reserved for us when she is with Kanata. She is kind when she is with Kanata. I wonder why. Oh! I almost forgot, I need to go to Kanata's house which is the temple.

**IN FRONT OF KANATA'S HOUSE/TEMPLE**

**Kanata's POV. :**

I am sweeping the front of the Saionji temple. Then I heard my name.

"Kanata!" That voice is familiar. A girl showed up with blonde hair and emerald eyes. It's Miyu. The girl whom I fell in love a long time ago. I gave up on her because I thought that she doesn't love me too. Sigh… I don't want to remember that hurtful event. And speaking of Miyu, she changed. She is not the old Miyu in my mind and… heart. I think I still love her… Sigh…

"What do you need?"

"You need to *pant* know *pant* this!" Just like the old Miyu… Sheesh Kanata! Refrain yourself from thinking the past! It's over!

"Calm down. What is it?" I put the broom down. I walked closer to her.

"Akira is cheating on you!"

"How would I believe you? You don't have the proof!" Why is she doing this things to Akira? To break our relationship? Well, she can't do that.

"But I saw her in the park hugging another boy named Mizuki. I know the name because I even talked to them! See this?" she showed me the red part in her face.

"She even slapped me!"

"Look Miyu, I wanted to be-"I was cut by another voice calling my name.

"Kanata!" It's Akira.

"Oh. What brings you here?"

"Nothing. Just wanted visit. Oh! Hi Miyu-chan!"

**Miyu's POV. :**

"Nothing just wanted to visit. Oh! Hi Miyu-chan!" see? She wears a mask when she is with Kanata!

"How dare you? You witch! Wearing a mask when with Kanata!"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" she said innocently.

"See Miyu, she doesn't even know anything. You sure are making up a one good story to make want to believe."

"Bu-but it's true!"

"You don't have the evidence!"

"Fine! You don't have to believe me if you don't want to! See it for yourself!"

Akira looked at me in the eyes which is telling me that 'See? I told you. He won't believe you! As if! Hahahaha!' Ugh! So irritating!

**THE DAY OF THE CONTEST**

**Miyu's POV. :**

Oh my gosh! I'm so nervous! Wait, is that what I think it is? Is that Akira? She is signing up now. It means she is entering the singing contest! But wait, Kanata is not with her. It's Mizuki. Then she turned to my direction and saw me. I glared at her. Then when I turned back, I saw Kanata entering. He is not gonna sing. Oh well, the contest is almost starting. We are now on the backstage. Waiting for our names to be called.

"Next contestant is Miyu Kouzuki. Singing Realize by Colbie Caillat."the announcer said.

I stood up and the curtains opened and revealed me. I was wearing a black dress that is 1 inch above my knee. I had a red belt too. I wore my red heels that has many lines and is glittering. Here goes. The guitar started playing and I sang

_Take time to realize_

_That your warmth is crashing down in_

_Take time to realize that I am on your side_

_Didn't I, didn't I tell you_

_But I can't spell it out for you_

_No, it's never gonna be that simple_

_No, I can't spell it out for you_

_If you just realize what I just realized, _

_Then we'd be perfect for each other_

_and will never find another_

_Just realized what I just realized_

_we'd never have to wonder if_

_we missed out on each other now._

_Take time to realize_

_Oh-oh I'm on your side_

_didn't I, didn't I tell you._

_Take time to realize_

_This all can pass you by_

_Didn't I tell you_

_But I can't spell it out for you,_

_no, it's never gonna be that simple_

_no, I can't spell it out for you._

_If you just realized what I just realized_

_then we'd be perfect for each other_

_then we'd never find another_

_Just realized what I just realized_

_we'd never have to wonder if_

_we missed out on each other now._

_It's not always the same_

_no it's never the same_

_if you don't feel it too._

_If you meet me half way_

_If you would meet me half way_

_It could be the same for you._

_If you just realize what I just realized_

_then we'd be perfect for each other_

_then we'd never find another_

_Just realize what I just realized_

_we'd never have to wonder_

_Just realize what I just realized_

If you just realize what I just realized

_OoOoOOo_

missed out on each other now

_missed out on each other now_

_Realize, realize_

_realize, realize_

Once I'm done, I got a standing ovation. I grinned. It's Akira turn now. While she was singing all of us are covering our ears. Her song was 'Alone'. At last! After 3 minutes she was done! All the audience said 'Booooooo!' with thumbs down. I smiled. Only 2 persons clapped. Of course, it is Kanata and Mizuki. I'm sure Kanata is asking himself why is this boy clapping too?

**No One's POV. :**

Boy, Miyu sure is right. Kanata is thinking that now.

"Ehem. I will now announce who are the winners."

Miyu and Akira were of course very nervous.

"The 4th runner up is…Akira Kijyo! Congratulations." And so on and on… Until the moment came. Miyu grinned like an idiot. Akira just stood there speechless. She went down the stage and run to Mizuki and hugged him tightly. Kanata's eyes widened. He immediately went to the and poked Mizuki's shoulder and Mizuki turned back to look at the person who poked him but before he even faced Kanata properly, Kanata already punched him which caused him to let go of Akira. The audience gasped. And before Kanata walk out, he slapped Akira very hard. Akira fell on her knees and cried. Mizuki comforted her immediately. The guards brought them outside now.

"Sorry for the interruption, The champion is…none other than Miyu Kouzuki! Congratulations! You have such a wonderful voice." I smiled sweetly at the announcer and said,

"Thank you very much! I had a person which I like for many years until now. He was here actually. I wanted to thank him for letting me be inspired. That's all. Once again thank you!"

Then after that, Miyu rushed and found Kanata in the garden. Facing the fountain. His bangs covering his face. He turned around and saw Miyu. He quickly went to her ang hugged her tightly and kept on muttering "I'm sorry." While Miyu stood there also hugging him while muttering an "It's okay." to him.

Kanata then let go of her and said,

"Miyu, I still love you." Miyu's eyes widened.

"I've been meaning to tell this to you when we were still in middle school but I thought that you don't love me back. I'm really sorry for doing such things to you. It's okay if you don't-"Miyu cut him by pressing her soft lips to his. Kanata's eyes widened but immediately kissed her back.

"Me too… But did you and Akira already kissed…?"

"Not yet. And I'm very thankful for that."

"So, we are girlfriend and boyfriend now?"

"On one condition."

"What is it?"

"Be your old self."

"Sure that's an easy thing to do."

**NEXT DAY**

Miyu and Kanata told their relatives and friends the whole story and they congratulate them. Miyu also thanked the gang for making these things possible. And Miyu became her old self.

From that day onwards, they had a life full of great memories. Good thing Miyu never gave up to her love for Kanata. When they grew up, they were married and had a child named Miu.

_**The End**_

**A.N./: So, how was my first songfic? Good or Bad? Fluffy? Just review and tell me. Once again, thank you for reading!**

_**Little3Cute8Orange~**_


End file.
